The Pain of Being Kano Shuuya
by Momo Kisaragi Attention
Summary: Summary: We all know Kano Shuuya. He's the happy go lucky boy with the large smile/smirk on his face everytime we see him. But what if the everyday Kano that we see is noting more than a mere illusion himself? One faithful day the Mekakushi Dan follow him after Shintaro brings up the fact that Kano didn't look to good that day. What happens next? Read to find out. Chapter 1 up.


Chapter 1: The Monster Deep inside Me:

* * *

><p>Lily-chan: Hello everyone! ^.^<p>

Kano: Hello! *sitting on the couch with Seto again*

Seto: Yo!

Lily-chan: These are the muses for this chapter. Introducing Kano Shuuya and Seto Kousuke.  
>As you see the only reason their here is because they wouldn't move from my couch in my work office so I'm stuck with them. =.=;<p>

Seto: Yup.

Kano: Mmm...Too far to move to room.

Lily-chan: -_-

Kano: Hey don't you think you should be getting started on the story? *cat grin.*

Lily-chan: Huh? Oh yea thank you. Well, I know this took awhile since I first posted this story but here's the first chapter and yes I have gotten rid of the other chapter because I am not blaming this on the person who brought iyt up but now that I'm thinking about it was pretty stupid for that... so for wasting your time on that dumb chapter I apologize. *bows.*  
>Well here this chapter enjoy<p>

Disclaimer: Momo Kirisagi Attention doesn't own anything in this except for the plot. All the credit goes to the original creators.

* * *

><p>Kano Shuuya groaned as he felt the light inside his room.<br>His head hurt like hell. Rolling out of bed he fell on to the floor with a dull thump.

Damn it.

He slowly crawled to his bathroom doorway before standing and walking in.  
>Well, damn.<br>He looked just about as bad as he felt.

Better put up a mask, he couldn't have everyone worrying for probably nothing.  
>His eyes glowed a bright dark red as he put a deception on himself.<p>

**'LiAr!'** A dark voice boomed in his head.** 'ThAt'S AlL YoU'lL EvEr Be!**'

Flinching his illusion wavered as he felt himself lose concentration.

"Shut up. You don't know anything." He whimpered to both himself and the voice.

**'Oh So I DoN't KnOw ThAt YoU KiLlEd At ThE AgE Of SiX?'** the voice challenged chuckling darkly as the fox eyed boy began to shake in poorly hidden fear as he began hugging himself and shivering with a small whimper hear and there.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." He whispered hugging himself tighter. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't kill them _you_ did."

**_*Knock, Knock, Knock.*_**

Wordlessly, he put on a deception once more before pasting a grin onto his face.

"Come in~!" He yelled in a cheerful sing song.

"Ohayo, Kano!" a cheerful voice called as a teen in a froggy green jumpsuit came in with goggled sitting on top the hood that was over his messy raven hair bangs clipped back by a yellow clip.

"Ah-Ohayo Set." He sang once more before skipping over to the doorway.

**'LiAr! FaKeR!** **KiLlEr!'**the voice screeched tone knowing and accusing.

The younger boy flinched as his eyes flashed between colors and his figure wavered again as his smile dropped a few degrees.

But in a blink of an eye everything was back to normal.

Seto knew better though.  
>His brother was trying to hide something.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked taking a step forward, eyes holing pure concern for the boy.

"Yup, I'm just fine." He said adding one of his famous easy-going smiles and snickers at the end for added affect.

'Help me...'

Seto's golden eyes widened as red dashed across them as he heard a small child's voice pleading in his head.

'Please...help me...someone please...anyone...save me...Onee-chan...'

The voice came once more before it stopped and it was quiet again.

Still unconvinced and now slightly unnerved but deeply confused and concerned but not with enough evidence had to let it slide for later, so instead he gave a bright broad grin.

"Anyway! Danchou sent me up here to get you." He cheered throwing an arm around over Kano's shoulders making the small boy hunch over from the added weight.

**'LiEs! AlL Of ThEm!'** the voice started up again cackling like a witch that's about to kill her pray.

"Finally, up Kano?" the deep voice of Tsubomi Kido snapped the voice's trap shut immediately.

"Hai, hai. Gomen, I was up late at night taking one of my nightly strolls." He snickered lifting his hand to hide some of the false laughter.

**'LiEs.'**

"Oh, well okay. Breakfast is on the table." She informed him before sitting down and picking up a magazine.

"I would hurry up if I were you." Hibiya Amimiya's voice yelled from the kitchen. "Konoha seems extra hungry today."

"Ah...I'm...I'm not that hungry right now." He said trying to act normal. "Konoha if you want it you could have it. If you don't put it in the fridge for me later."

He felt a piercing stare but when he turned around no one was there.  
>Slightly, confused Kano turned back around only to be met with piercing hard red eyes.<br>It was Shintaro with his Retaining Eyes staring deep within his own golden brown eyes.

Calculating him, studying him.  
>Staring deep within his soul.<p>

'He CaN SeE ThRoUgH YoUr LiFe FuLl Of LiEs!'

He continued staring at the younger boy with his eye ability as if searching for some sort of truth.  
>But, suddenly he blinked and his eyes were back to normal.<p>

"Ah-Well, I'm going out." Kano called getting a few common responses. ('Yea.' and 'Okay' along with Kido's usual 'Don't stay out too late idiot.')

* * *

><p>****Time Skip****<br>-

A few moments later he was in front of the school where for some it just began...  
>While, for him the pain deepened.<p>

His sister committed suicide after finding out what their father's snake was planning on doing if he had all the snake's gathed in one room.

He felt disgusted with himself.  
>He let her die.<br>Then, to add to add fuel to the fire he posed as her corpse.  
>He lied to them all.<br>Deceiving eyes for a deceiving boy.

Perfect.

Unconsciously, he began to walk into the school.  
>Without really knowing why he began to make his way to the place where his sister died.<p>

He sat on the same ledge that she did.  
>He swung his legs over the same way she did.<br>He gripped the window only he didn't release or jump.

Instead, he opened his mouth and began singing his own sad song.

"Dark side in my heart is a grief from the past that cannot be wiped away." His eyes watered as he thought of his mother before he looked down and was shocked to see his friends/family running towards the school. Even so he began to sing again.

"It's alright for I actually don't give a damn. I fired my blaster and stretched out my hands." He forced his tears away. "I've detached my life from myself, so that I could gaze into the picture frame."

His friends were watching him from down below confused.

"However, in there, there's no proof of my existence and I can barely even protect my very self." He continued with a strong but thick with tears voice. "The path I've been avoiding and unable to pass has been like this for awhile."

He felt himself wobble a bit but he stayed strong.

"And, then everyone disappeared off it..." Ayano came to the front of his mind then his mother. "Desty can eat shit and die. If I can't achieve something I will cry for pride."

Ayano playing with Kido, Seto and himself came to his mind along with their parents.  
>The tears began falling, out of his control.<p>

"Ah, ah, ah Alone in my world, an aria of love resounds." He began again. "Things such as the distorted real world, twisted wishes, or ideals and tomorrows that are crumbling away, they've become so tedious that I just want to throw them away. Goodbye precious life."

Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Ayano.

He blacked out.

* * *

><p>Down Below:<p>

Down below Hibiya caught sight of him closing his eyes with his Focusing Eyes.

"I think he's thinking about jumping!" Hibiya cried out in fear.

In a flash of blue Konoha had ran all the way to the room where the blond was.

(A/N: This is slightly confusing but if you can wait a chapter or 2 then it'll explain everything. So please bear with me.)

"KANO!" Shintaro exclaimed from his place on Konoha's back as he tightly clutched onto the androids shoulder blades tightly as fear washed all over his face as tears were in his eyes threatening to spill.

But when the blonds eyes opened instead of playful golden brown eyes there were thick blood red eyes.

"Oh? YoU WaNt To SpEaK To ThE LoSEr?" a voice that sounded like a disoriented version of Kano's voice. "SoRrY! He'S TaKiNg A NaP."

Konoha's pink eyes narrowed in suspicion as did Shintaro's tear filled black eyes.

"Basically, you forced him into submission and took control of his body while his mind stayed locked up wherever you put it in his subconscious." Konoha summed up quietly as he seethed in anger at the thought of his smaller friend going through something like that.

"Ha...haha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The snake laughed. "Since when did the android care? Or any of you? He's your comedy relief."

Shakily, Shintaro climbed off of Konoha's back, tears were in his eyes as this reminded him of Ayano's suicide.  
>Only, he couldn't save Ayano, but he could save her baby brother.<p>

* * *

><p>Seto knew something was up so he used his Stealing Eyes to go into the blond's mind to see what was up.<p>

* * *

><p>***Inside Kano's Mind***<p>

Inside Kano's mind was a little scary seeing as everything he'd seen so far was completely black.  
>He began looking around and came across a door with chains on the knob.<p>

Thinking it best to try and open the door he reached for the chained knob.  
>The minute his hand came into contact with it a sift glow emitted from his hand and when the light died down the chains disappeared into nothing.<p>

Swallowing his fear he began to open the door.  
>What he saw there shook him to his core.<p>

Kano was sitting in a corner, chains around his way too thin wrists making sure that he doesn't move from that spot.  
>He was hugging his knees tightly to his chest.<br>He looked so subdued.

"Kano...?" He whispered hoping it wasn't true but the minute the name hit the air the blond looked up fear brandished onto his face.

"K-Kousuke...?" the hesitance in his voice surprised the older boy.

"Kano...what happened to you?" Seto asked taking a step forward stopping when the blond boy flinched before drawing back the foot.

"D-don't come near me...!" He whispered tears springing into his golden cat eyes. "I'm a monster."

"Kano why would you say that?" Seto whispered watching the trembling blond.

"Because...Just like he said..." He murmured as the tears began to fall. "I killed her...I killed them too!"

A dark aura began to grow around the crying boy, it was steadily growing larger and engulfing the small body. The dark aura was the control and power the snake had over his human host.

The snake was depressing his host. Seto's brother...no Seto's love!  
>Hell, no.<p>

Anger flashed through Seto's body like white hot pain.  
>He unintentionally roughly grabbed Kano's shoulders making him squeak and quake in the tallers arms.<p>

Slowly and more gentle he pulled the smaller trembling form against his sturdy chest as he ran his fingers through the short choppy blond locks.

"Sh...sh...It's okay Shuu-kun." He hummed softly as the trembling ceased slightly the only noises left were the soft hiccups coming from Kano who was gripping the froggy green jumpsuit.

"...*sniff, sniff*...your not mad...?" Child like golden eyes looked up into understanding hazel eyes.

"Nononono!" He said hastily blushing. "Of course not, why would I?"

"B-because of the trouble I've caused..." was the timid reply.

Seto was officially charmed and amazed at the same time.

This was the boy always hiding behind the bright smile, the teases, everything! Everything about the blonds feelings were fake. Kano was always so hurt, sad and alone.  
>All because of this goddamn snake.<p>

Forgetting his morals and not thinking his actions through he lifted Kano's head, before pressing his lips gently onto the others partly opened ones.

"Mph!?" Kano squeaked in slight surprise as Seto used his tongue to force open his mouth before sliding the appendage in.

Sly big hands slipped around Kano's waist as his own smaller hands stayed trapped in between their chests as Seto hugged him close.

When air began to become necessary they pulled apart panting softly.

"I love you Shuuya." Seto murmured softly.

"W-what?"

"I love you please, let me love!"

Kano looked unsure.

* * *

><p>Lily-chan: There's the revised chapter 1. I think this came out pretty good please R&amp;R.<p>

Kano: Should we give them a small preveiw for the next chapter?

Seto: Just a peek?

Lily-chan: Fine.

Chapter Preview:

"Give him back."

('I won't let you hurt my friends!')

"KANO!"

Lily-chan: That's all your getting so stay tuned in for more next chapter.

Everyone: Bye-bii!


End file.
